Little Bit Different Death Eater Meeting?
by SoMuchPain
Summary: What if Voldemort has a Vampire mate, who has a kinky mind? In the middle of Death Eater meeting? We all could only guess... BWL!Neville, Vampire!Harry
1. No one knows about their future

Summary: What if Voldemort has a Vampire mate, who has a kinky mind? In the middle of Death Eater meeting? We all could only guess...

A/N; So, this is my first fanfic in english, so be merciful! I'm not native english speaker. You can tell me my mistakes, so this could be little bit easier to read. Thanks and enjoy! And remember to Review!

"My Lord, someone wants to meet you", one of Death Eaters, Lestrange said.

"Bring him in", Voldemort said in a bored tone.

"Yes, My Lord", he said and went. Voldemort waited patiently and soon his staff room doors opened with a loud pang.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked little bit surprised.

"I'm your vampire mate", the boy said smile on his lips. WHAT! Voldemort's mind screamed.

"I don't have a mate", he said pertinently.

"Oh, but now you have", the stranger said and walked closer.

"How you can prove it to me?" Voldemort asked.

"Easily", the boy said and came even closer. Voldemort watched when boy lifted his cloak and showed a mark on his left wrist.

_Lord Voldemort's vampire mate Harry Potter. _

Ok, now he believed him. No doubt on that six-year-old could read that, too.

"Fine, you have your prove. So this is going to effect me?" Voldemort looked straight to the boy's eyes and seemed to satisfied on something.

"I had to find you, I'm going to go nuts soon. But when I'm here no side effects", the boy smiled.

"What's your name?" Voldemort asked and went closer to the boy their noses touched, almost. "Are you blind or something?" the boy asked suspiciously.

He lifted his sleeve and then again there was that damn mark where he saw clearly his name. _Harry Potter_. How stupid he was! And he called himself Voldemort. "Yeah, right", he said little bit pink on her cheeks. Harry laughed and suddenly jumped on his lap.

"What you are doing?" Voldemort asked uncertainly. "Can't I sit on your lap because I'm your mate?" Harry asked bewildered.

"It was just unexpected", Voldemort said and wrapped his arms around his mate's tiny waist. "Thanks", he said whispering. Voldemort stared his mate, what he was thanking? Harry noticed puzzled look on his mate's face and smiled warmly.

"It's just you are accepting me and don't go crazy or something like that and I can sit on your lap", Harry said smiling. Knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in", Voldemort said little bit angrily.

The door opened and Snape came inside. "My Lord", he said and bowed. "Severus", Voldemort answered. "Everyone are in the meeting room, have we a meeting right now?" he asked and rise up. "Yes, we have but first I have to introduce you my vampire mate, Harry Potter", Voldemort said with smile and looked down his lap. There was nothing. No boy and no Harry. Where did his mate went? Maybe he wanted to take a look around the Mansion.

"I don't see anyone, My Lord", Severus said and chuckled. "Don't laugh me, Snape or you regret it", Voldemort said seriously. Severus stopped and waited. "Shall we go, my followers are waiting so are you Snape", Voldemort apparated to the meeting room. "Good evening my dear followers, I hope you had as pleasant morning as I have. Do you have something to report?" Voldemort sat on his chair and waited.

Rockwood begin to tell something about Muggle world and he listened only on one ear. Middle of Rockwood's speech he felt something to sat on his lap, again. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Voldemort asked softly and Death Eaters dropped their eyes on the floor, almost.

Never in their lives they didn't heard Dark Lord to speak someone so softly. They listened carefully, not to disturb their Lord's and his mystery invisible lover's moment. No answer came, so they continued their reports. "Whose money and were?" their Lord asked suddenly and in a meeting room was deathly silence.

He raised his head and looked up on his followers. No one dared to move. "What you are looking at?" he asked murderously. "Nothing", they murmured. "Keep on telling me your reports." One by one they told to they Master what they had heard.

When was Bellatrix Black's turn to report, Dark Lord sighed in pleasure. Many heads snapped to look this unknown episode. Bellatrix continued her report, surprise to be seen on her face. "... Dumbledore has inform United Kingdom's Prime Minister that here is war and he manipulated the Prime Minister, who is now maybe David Cameron, to the Light side", Bellatrix finished her report.

Every one looked to their Master, again. Something was wrong, he point out to fight against something. If they listened closely they could heard repressed moans. They flinch backwards and murmurs were heard amongst them.

"My Lord are you all right?" the brave one or foolish one Death Eater asked.

"Don't be worry, Neville bloody Longbottom is just coward and that bothers my powers, I'm not just to feel something like this", he said quickly, too quickly.

Something fell on the floor and Death Eaters looked curiously down to the floor. In the Dark Lord's pants dripped blood. He noticed this too and growled something about "bloody vampire mates" and said angrily: "You are dismissed." Death Eater's hurried quickly out.

"If I didn't knew better I would doubt that Longbottom dreamed wet dreams and our Lord has that-time-of-a-month", Lestrange said and male Death Eaters broke up to laugh.

...TBC...

A/N: So, what you think? Is it bad or horrible? So much mistakes that you couldn't read? Funny, even?


	2. Author's Note!

Dear Readers,

I'm a little bit disappointed that so many people took my story to their favorites and alert (thanks for that) but only ONE reviewed! I'm not going to post anymore before I can get a proper feedback! It just I hoped that someone would comment my story, BIG thank you to LittleMrsAdams who was the one that commented! So, please I'm almost begging you please review my story! If it was so bad that you weren't going to comment it why you took it in your favorites?

Warm Regards,

SoMuchPain


	3. The Moment of Two Lonelyone's

A/N: Thank you! Thank you to everyone who rewieved my story! It was jus absolutely wonderful to see that so many thought positive things about my story, of course you can say negative things too but yeah the feedback was wonderful.

LittleMrsAdams: Thank you! It was my first rewiev so thanks :)

AnCi31: Thanks! Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy!

Brookslocklear: Thanks! Yes, Voldemort/Harry-pairing is also one of my favorites!

Serpentine Lion: Thanks for rewieving! I think I'm going to do both with a twist. Random moments with Harry and Voldemort and then some years maybe all I don't know yet.

Astrallumiere: Thanks! I didin't know what to exepct when I posted this here and it's always a good thing that so many liked my story.

Dear Anymous (not the pen name): The best thing to Author is say something, even "I liked it, good job" or "It's not good" etc. It's always engouraging that there is few rewievs in the firsts chapters. I didn't mean to demand and I'm sorry if that is a bad thing. And I hope you like my story when it's longer...

Dotgirl94: Thanks! How wonderful is that you love this! Thank You! I hope you like this chapter, also. And to your question it will be told in this chapter!

So, I'm not going to "talk" anymore.. Here it is "The Chapter Two"

* * *

The Moment of Two Lonely-one's and a Little Bit Strategy

The first thing that Voldemort noticed when he woke up was that his Harry was standing NAKED in front of the mirror. His eyes stared Harry's form hungrily. Suddenly those bloody red eyes that matches with his were just a few inches away from his face.

"Do you like what you see?" Harry asked in a cute way that got his ripped-apart-about-seven-times-because-he-was-so-damn-scary-about-exorcist-heart beating.

"Oh, very much so", Voldemort said and licked Harry's collarbone slowly. "Mhmmn, you make you so mouth watering! Can I lick your blood a bit?" innocent hands were roaming across his neck.

Taking a shaky breath Voldemort nodded in a very submissive way. "Good, my lucky Goofy!" Harry's breath-taking smile glowed in his face. Wait a minute, Goofy? No one got away from him calling him, GOOFY! "Stop this nonsense now, you bad… bad mate. I'm the Dark Lord Voldemort, not some stupid Goofy!" Voldemort's voice echoed.

"Aww, don't be so tight my tender Voldy-Baby, Harry isn't going to call you Goofy anymore." Voldemort's eyes almost popped out but remembering that he wasn't going to be so scary anymore if those were missing. "Voldy-Baby? Who you're calling Voldy-Baby, I'm almost eighty-years-old!" Harry tuned his a little bit to left side and pouted. "But I'm thirty years older than you, remember I'm vampire." Sighing, Voldemort fell back to his pillows. "Okay back to the sucking thing", Harry said sweetly and shuffled to his bed.

"I'm not going to take all your blood, Voldy-Baby. Be in peace", Harry smiled that way that his canines were shown. Tensing slightly the way Harry's voice had changed he looked those hungry eyes that were looking his neck intensely.

Slowly brushing Voldemort's smooth neck and trying to find suitable vein on his mate, Harry set his right canine to pierce the skin. Licking the blood that was dripping of the hole he pushed his canines deeper and that sweet liquid of his mate blood dropped drop by drop on his tongue. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat the blood made him slightly lightheaded. If he thought that he was in heaven, ecstasy ran trough him when Voldemort moaned passionately. His mouth was sucking the hole of pouring blood almost desperately but then he remembered his promise and backed away. He watched his mate worried and healed the hole with his thumb. Voldemort opened his eyes and noticed that Harry was watching him still naked and came with uncontrolled shout.

"Are you okay?" Harry's little voice came somewhere below him but he was too tired answer him and just pulled Harry next to him in his embrace. First he felt that Harry tensed but when his hands found his mate's hair silent purring found the way from his mate's throat.

"I'm going to enjoy being your mate, Harry. If I can even get one of those suckings once in a week, how is that sounding?" Voldemort asked and smiled a little to his yawning mate. "Oh, I have to feed in a once in a month but I'm not going to say no to free meals", grinning voice said and Harry's face came next to him.

"Isn't your Death Eaters coming to lunch today?" his voice asked mysteriously. "Yes, they are coming to discuss about the problems with Hogwarts, why?" Voldemort asked suspiciously. "I thought that lunch was around eleven to thirteen, isn't that correct?" Voldemort wrinkled his brows and looked his mate angrily. "So, what's the point in these endless questions?" Harry murmured few words and suddenly time 13.27 popped in front of his nose. "What bloody hell I'm doing in my bed so late?" I screamed and jumped in a hurry towards bathroom.

My mate's laugh ran trough my ears and embarrassed I went in a shower. Ten minutes later I was wearing my best robes and hurrying to the lunch room my mate by my side. Opening the door dramatically I found my Inner Circle sitting in my table staring the food almost like it was punch of gold Galleons. "Good afternoon, my dear followers I came across very important thing and that was what was keeping me away from you. Please accept my apology and take something to eat", Voldemort said and looked to his mate, who was pressing the door closed very slowly.

"Harry, you can sit with me", he informed him and walked to his majestic chair. "Excuse me, My Lord but who is this "Harry" you keep referring at?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a hint of a fear. "He's standing right next to me, don't you see you idiots!" Voldemort huffed and took Harry's hand to guide him to his chair. "If you don't mind me asking, My Lord but have you probably imagined a imagine friend?" Severus' taunting voice asked and all his Inner Circle men laughed.

"If you don't have anything important to say close your mouth Snape and this is order!" Voldemort hissed threadingly. Severus shuddered and kept looking the wall in his left side. "If you keep saying such ridiculous things about me I'm going to put you trough so much pain that you can't even imagine to be alive after that, is that understood?" Murmurs of 'yes, My Lord's' where heard and Voldemort did something they never believed he was able to even try. He smiled. Not that kind of smile that spoke about his arrogance but sunny and warming smile that was caring and kind. "Has someone possessed our Lord?" someone asked almost verge of heart attack.

Voldemort's smile turned to scowl and he picked something to his lap. Not that Death Eater's saw what it was. Harry was placed to his lap and smiled found the way to his face when he watched Harry to start eating happily on his plate. Death Eater's just saw food disappearing but no one dared to ask about it. "So, do you have ideas about Hogwarts? How we are going to attack and steal the Philosopher's Stone, Lucius?" Voldemort asked silkily. "Yes, My Lord I have an idea. Severus has the knowledge about the security, so it's easy to steal the Stone", Lucius said and stared at Severus.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Lucius you bloody bastard! How I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts if the bloody wards are going to tell our lovely Headmaster that I'm near the Castle?" Lucius winced.

"I can help!" the unknown voice said near the Dark Lord. Suddenly Death Eaters saw someone sitting on their Lord's lap.

"Hello", he said shyly and waved his alabaster hand. Death Eaters blinked and in a hurry said something back. "Harry, how can you help?" Harry looked his mate grinning and murmured some words, and he was gone.

"What? You can be invisible! How didn't you told me that earlier?" Voldemort humorous voice shaked and he picked his mate back to his lap. "You didn't ask but yeah I can help to steal the Stone, right?" Voldemort's lips turned upwards and his hands found Harry's hair, again. "You know how much I love you, Harry", the silky voice of Voldemort said to the silence and then Severus just passed out.

* * *

A/N: Please Rewiev! And have a good weekend!

-SoMuchPain


End file.
